An igniter assembly is an essential component that is used for activating a gas generator or an actuator, and in particular an electric igniter assembly which causes a current to flow to the bridge wire and burns the ignition agent is generally used. This kind of igniter assembly is always used in a restraining device such as a gas generator, an actuator and the like, and is used by connecting a lead wire, that extends from the vehicle, to the igniter assembly.
This lead wire is used for causing an activation (ignition) current to flow to the electric igniter that is mounted on the igniter assembly. A connector is connected to the tip portion of the lead wire, and the connector is electrically connected to an electroconductive pin that is extending from the electric igniter.
After the electric igniter and the connector are connected to each other, the connection needs to be maintained firmly not to be disconnected due to vibration or the like.
Thus, conventionally, a protrusion or a recess is formed at a portion of the electric igniter where the connector is to be connected and the corresponding recess or protrusion is provided in the connector. The protrusion is fitted into the recess when the two are connected so as to prevent the connector from becoming disconnected.
FIG. 2 of JP-A No. 2008-49941 shows an axial cross-sectional view of an igniter assembly 30 that is used in a gas generator.
In the igniter assembly 30, an electric igniter 31 having a pair of electroconductive pins is surrounded and fixed by a cup-shaped metal member 32, which has a hole at the bottom portion thereof for passing an electroconductive pin therethrough, and a resin portion 33. In addition, a step is provided to the outer surface of the resin portion 33, and an annular stepped surface 33a is thereby formed. A holder accommodation space 36a (upper drawing in FIG. 2) is formed inside the resin portion 33 before the holder 40 is fitted, and a connector connection space 36 (see FIG. 1) is formed after the holder 40 is fitted.
FIG. 2 of JP-A No. 2008-18856 shows the axial cross-sectional view of the igniter assembly 40A that is used in a gas generator.
The separately molded resin holder 60 is fitted, on the inside of the igniter collar 41, in a state of coming in contact with an opening peripheral edge 37a, an inner wall surface of a bottom plate 13b, an inner wall side surface 41a of the igniter collar, and an inner wall ceiling surface 41b of the igniter collar. Unevenness is not formed on the surface of the holder 60 that is in contact with the inner wall side surface 41a, and the inner wall ceiling surface 41b of the igniter collar.
It is described that the backlash of the holder 60 can be prevented even when an external force is applied since this holder is in contact in a state of engaging with a step portion composed of the opening peripheral edge 37a, the bottom plate inner wall surface 13b, and the igniter collar inner wall side surface 41a. 